ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darcy Triplets: Ground Zero
The Darcy Triplets: Ground Zero is the television series that take places five years before The Darcy Triplets Origin and also showing five years before Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly first met. Synopsis In the first season, A woman detective named Melanie Wilson is paired with a young Alexander Darcy Senior to solve an highest-profile cases in The Boring City: The Death of Emily Darcy in the year 1998. Other characters encountered early on include low-level gang member Michael Williams, a school teacher Oliver Ryan, street twin-orphans Jack Sheldon and Melissa Sheldon, assistant district attorney aka Melanie's sister Miley Wilson, and medical doctor Leslie Thompkins. Gordon becomes involved with Gotham's crime families and associates including strict school staffs a principal named Ken Dwight, Vice Principal Ida Strickler and Abby Mocklypse. While investigating the case, Alexander raised an almost 12 years old boy named Lorcan Darcy whom he trusted and liked due to his special needs. In the second season takes place after the darkness, Melanie and Alexander deals with a series of events that are being secretly orchestrated by Principal Dwight and Vice Principal Strickler as part of an elaborate plan to take over The Boring City as the new Mayor of the City, which involved Mayor Wilson's disappearance and exacting revenge against the entire Darcy Family with help from the Order of St. Dumas. After Strickler is subsequently murdered in his run for mayor, the Police Department deals with the actions of Alexander Senior's more popular cousin, Bill Darcy. At the same time, the enigmatic Michael and his assistant Estelle conduct a series of bizarre experiments underneath The Boring City Asylum in the underground pizzeria facility that is secretly owned by mysterious company known as the Fazbear Entertainment and overseen by the Court. In the third season taking place in the third year, A 14 years old boy named Cillian Darcy is a bounty hunter as he works to track down Estelle experiments that escaped a year earlier as well as a revived Ida Strickler who has recruited some of Estelle's experiments to form another version of her gang. While planning to get Ida Strickler back he also encounters Abby Mockylpse's son Mario Galler. Cillian also has to tangle with his uncle, Oliver Darcy who arrives in Gotham City to look for his lost brother, Bill Darcy. Meanwhile, Alexander Darcy runs against Melanie Williams for Mayor of The Boring City after some elected The Boring City officials ran it following Ken Dwight's death. Alexander wins in a landslide, betray Melanie. While Cillian join forces with the BCPD, the city plunges into a state of corruption: Rachel White's poisonous blood drives many crazy, including Phoebe and Mario Galler. The deceased Joey Venom's followers led by Mike Dwight revive him back to life and later attempts to continue his previous vendetta against the city and Cillian until he is defeated by Lorcan and Melissa. Sometimes later in the fourth season, Alexander became abusive and cruel after become Mayor of the Boring City and gone mad with power to abuse Lorcan to make him fight like a man, until he came up with a plan by hiring a criminal named Mike lure him into a carnival to fight him. A Girl named Lilly was tormented by her grandparents by forcing her to do schoolwork and housework. In the final season, The Battle Between The Boring City and New Royale City begins when a girl named Jenny has an army of robots from her city to begin the battle. The Boring City won after Jenny's been retreat. In the final episode Cillian's Uncle, Michael encourage him to fulfill his goal on scam which Cillian agree. Lilly discovers that she has been rewarded by her grandparents that her chores are now done and allow to do whatever she wants now.Alexander Junior confront Lorcan and his sister, Emily decided to do things right by calling his school's counsellor to remove Lorcan from his special needs class which leads to the movie, The Darcy Triplets Origin .